


with you, everything is perfect

by Anonymous



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Accidently deleted this, F/F, might recognize some of this, repost, reposting but under anonymous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: twice nsfw drabbles. that’s it.
Relationships: TWICE Ensemble/Everyone
Kudos: 31
Collections: Anonymous





	1. lay me down (minayeon)

**Author's Note:**

> hey so some of you might recognize some of these works. this was posted on my official account but i accidentally orphaned it so now i’m reposting but under anonymous! if you do recognize this, do not say my username or my account. much appreciated.

nayeon’s hands simply grazed over the skin that was hidden under the sweater that mina had on.

_her_ sweater.

mina whimpered as she felt nayeon’s tongue against her neck, trailing a path up towards her jaw before enclosing a patch of skin in her mouth and sucking. small hands gripped nayeon’s biceps, the nails digging into her skin sharply.

“pretty girl,” nayeon spoke softly, loving the way mina whined and gasped softly. mina let out a breathy “hm” in retort as that was the only thing she could say because she was so overwhelmed. nayeon’s strong grip on her waist and wet tongue on her skin was short circuiting her brain.

“you’re my good girl, right?” nayeon asks. and it’s a simple question but it does so _much_ to mina. another whimper emits from her and had this been a different situation, nayeon would’ve cooed.

“answer me,” she says sternly and the change in her voice makes mina’s eyes widened.

“yes,” mina answers, eyelids low and mouth parted slightly. nayeon thinks mina is pretty all the time but to her, this particular mina, whiny, flushed, and trembling, is the prettiest mina.

nayeon ducks her head to catch mina’s lips into a soft, reassuring kiss. letting her know that it was okay to give herself to nayeon, all of her. mina understood and that’s the beauty of it. yet, just to be clear, nayeon still asks.

“color?”

“green,” mina mumbles, almost inaudible, but a quick arch of nayeon’s eyebrow makes her say it again but louder. nayeon thinks it’s cute how she can make mina do anything without saying a word.

nayeon glances down, the black sweater hanging off of mina’s shape. it covers mina’s chest and nayeon hates that she can’t mark her lover there how she usually does but that’s okay because she’ll mark her everywhere else.

the room fills with soft moans and whines once nayeon begins to mark her canvas. she paints mina’s neck in red and purple, soothing the irritated skin with her tongue. she continues with this, even pushing down the top of the sweater because mina tastes that good.

mina kicks out to the side impatiently but a quick slap to her thigh makes her settle. “m sorry,” she apologizes softly and quickly. nayeon grips her waist with both hands, squeezing to the point where she knows it’ll leave finger marks before releasing.

“you know better. be fucking patient,” nayeon says and the moan that leaves mina’s mouth is so sinful that nayeon thinks if they die that night, they’d be in hell soon after.

everything about nayeon in that moment screamed authority. from the power in her voice, to the strong grip that she still has on mina’s waist (nayeon is the stronger one out of the both of them and mina knows it), to the lengthy and thick strap on that’s been pressing hotly against mina’s thigh since they started.

the room is hot and it’s getting hotter. mina knows she’d feel much better with the sweater off but it’s something about having it on while nayeon fucks her makes her want to keep it on. maybe it’s cause it’s nayeon’s sweater and being taken by nayeon while wearing something that nayeon owns is hot.

eventually, mina becomes impatient because nayeon is moving too fucking _slow_. she attempts to sit up from the bed but nayeon pushes her back down and spanks her thigh again. nayeon grips at mina’s chin and forces the younger girl to look her in the eye.

“baby getting impatient, hm? i’m stronger than you and you know it so i don’t understand why you’re fucking trying me. you said you were my good girl, no?”

“but i am,” mina argues back, her voice whiny.

“then why are doing things you aren’t supposed to? good girls wait and get what they deserve. i’d hate to stop because you think it’s okay to act out.”

nayeon is toying with mina and it makes her laugh inside because mina is putty in her hands. mina relaxes under her grip before murmuring, “i’m sorry.”

nayeon kisses her neck and bites softly. “i know you are. now be good and i’ll fuck you the way you deserve, okay?”

a couple kisses, thigh spankings, and love bites later, nayeon has flipped their positions. she’s sat against the headboard with mina in her lap, the younger girl’s head buried into nayeon’s neck as she rides the older’s fingers. mina is still in nayeon’s sweater and it’s honestly starting to do things to nayeon. seeing mina in a state that only she’ll see, hearing mina make noises that’s just for her, all the while wearing one of nayeon’s possessions? nayeon thinks she’s in heaven.

she looks amazing, mumbling incoherent phrases into nayeon’s skin and grappling at the skin on nayeon’s shoulder, biceps, and back. and nayeon lets her because she loves the feeling of mina’s nails digging into her. the indentions that they’ll leave says that nayeon is mina’s and mina is nayeon’s.

“n-nayeon,” mina stutters, her hips bucking against nayeon’s stomach. she can feel her thighs beginning to shake and a guttural moan tumbles out of her mouth but then nayeon removes her fingers.

mina whines and trembles in the older’s lap, wanting to reach her high. “did you think you’d come so easily, baby? hm, i thought you wanted to use my cock to come. i guess i was wrong.”, nayeon says and goes to lift mina off her lap but the said girl locks her arms around nayeon’s neck to stay in place.

“no! jus’ wanted to use your fingers too,” mina explains and the dark laugh that sounds from nayeon makes her whimper.

“that’s just greedy, even for you. and you were gonna do it without asking too. you know, i thought i taught you better than that but i guess not cause you continue acting the fuck out,” nayeon starts, smirking as mina whines, “and i even give you some leadway because i think you’d do better but again, i guess not.”

it takes a second for nayeon to realize mina is crying, sniffling into her neck and shoulder. she uses her left hand to rub up and down her girlfriend’s back because even when they were in character, nayeon likes to make sure that mina knows she loves her.

“aw you’re crying? it’s because you know i’m right, yes?” she asks and she feels the slight nod mina gives against her shoulder.

mina thinks she’s really out of it because she barely registers nayeon picking her up and dropping her down onto the strap on. only when she feels full and a spiking pleasure run down her spine, a moan leaves her throat.

“i want you to ride me. or are you too dumb to know how?” nayeon says as she pushes her hips upwards. mina whines and puts her hands on nayeon’s waist to stop her movements.

“i’m not fucking dumb. gonna show you,” she manages to get out as she begins bouncing in nayeon’s lap.

“watch your mouth,” nayeon says sternly, gripping mina’s hips to stop her. “sorry. won’t do it again,” mina apologizes and nayeon releases her grip.

mina’s hands are still pressing into nayeon’s stomach for leverage as she starts moving again, her whimpers and whines turning into loud moans.

“you sound as pretty as you look,” nayeon praises, roaming her eyes over mina’s sweater-covered body. she takes one of her hands and puts it under the sweater, palming at mina’s warm breast and occasionally pulling at the sensitive nipple.

mina grabs at her other hand and brings it up to her neck, letting it rest there. nayeon gets the memo and squeezes. now, all mina can let out are choked moans and whines. she scratches at nayeon’s stomach, leaving red lines in her path.

nayeon softly growls before slapping the hands away and locking eyes with mina. “i think that’s enough of your control, hm?” she asks rhetorically.

she uses her strength to flip them over, mina’s eyes rolling into the back of her head because, fuck, she loves when nayeon displays how strong she is.

nayeon removes her hand from mina’s throat to let her breathe a bit before putting it back. she begins a new rhythm of thrusts as soon as her hand begins to apply pressure to mina’s neck.

“you love the way i fuck you, don’t you?”

a nod.

“good because nobody else will fuck you the way i do. no one will get the chance to because you’re mine,” nayeon possessively says, a glint in her eye as she continues to pump her hips into mina’s.

she removes her hand from her neck, smiling at the handprint mark that’s left behind, and trails it down to mina’s clit, rubbing tight, small circles. the younger is a fairly quiet girl, her speaking voice soft and laugh even softer but only nayeon gets to hear her at her loudest.

“that’s right, be loud for me. tell me how good it feels, tell me how good i make you feel,” and that’s an order, mina knows.

she gets impossibly louder but nayeon loves it. she brings her lips to her jaw and begins sucking as she brings her pace into deliberate, slow rocks. mina’s legs lock around her lithe waist and her hands come up to the sweaty skin of nayeon’s back.

“keep going,” mina whines, nearly begs. her cheeks are streaked with dry tears that nayeon intends on covering with new ones.

she grabs the back of mina’s knee and pushing it up more towards her torso before picking up her pace. this new angle makes mina feel things she didn’t before causing her to scratch at nayeon’s back.

“oh my god,” she mumbles, pushing her head further into the sheets.

“that’s not my name,” nayeon says with a chuckle and mina really thinks about punching her but decides against it because now, nayeon is moving faster and is rubbing at her clit at just the right pace and she’s nearly reaching her high.

“i’m gonna come,” and that’s followed by a high pitched moan.

“not without permission you aren’t,” nayeon reminds her. she shoves her face into mina’s neck and ravishes the unmarked skin. the room is filled with the angelic (loud) moans from mina and their skin slapping together.

“can i, ah nayeon, can i come?” mina asks, scratching more lines into her lover’s back. nayeon doesn’t answer, continuing to bring mina closer.

“please?” mina adds.

“yes, come for me, baby.”

a guttural, unabashed moan leaves mina’s mouth as her body begins to tremble. she eyes roll back and her back arches as she clamps down onto the dildo that’s still inside of her. nayeon stops moving her hips but her fingers continue rubbing at mina’s clit to gently bring her down.

“that’s my good girl. you did so well for me,” she mumbles, pressing multiple kisses to the side of her face. mina feels like she’s in a daze as she comes down from her high. she can feel nayeon slide out of her and she squeezes around nothing once she’s empty, missing the feeling of being full.

nayeon takes off the strap on and places it back in the box, reminding herself to clean it later.

she’s not finished with mina.

“you know what’s next, don’t you?” nayeon asks as she sits against the headboard. mina nods her head before laying across nayeon’s lap, ass facing the older girl.

“ten spankings and we’re done. it’s for trying to come without permission. want you to count okay?” nayeon orders and she hears a soft “yes” emit from mina’s mouth.

she rubs at the soft flesh before raising her hand and striking.

“ _ah_ \- one.”


	2. rockets and waterfalls (sahyo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihyo suddenly found herself on the mattress where sana just was a second ago and she’s wondering how she lost control just that fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> switch!sahyo

the sheets ruffle as jihyo lays sana against them, flushed against the older with cherry lips attached to the slick skin of her neck.

“hyo,” sana murmurs, burying her hands into the dark tresses that cascades down jihyo’s naked back. jihyo doesn’t answer, busy marking sana’s neck with red and purple marks that’ll for sure last for days. 

small legs wrap around jihyo’s lithe waist to pull her closer to sana and they both whimper at the skin contact that they didn’t have before. jihyo’s hands travel down sana’s thighs, nails digging in slightly before releasing, fingertips tracing the indentations that were left. 

a hand tugs at jihyo’s hair and jihyo eyes nearly roll into her head. she leans up to capture sana’s lips in a sweet, bubblegum kiss before tracing them down her chest. if it was one thing about jihyo, she’d never get over how good sana tasted. maybe that’s why she spends so much time worshiping sana’s body with her mouth and tongue. 

“are you gonna let me ruin you tonight?” jihyo asks, flicking her tongue over sana’s hard nipple while maintaining eye contact with her lover. 

“the only person stopping you is yourself, love,” sana responds, a smile evident on her face. she sees the way jihyo’s eyebrows furrow in question but she merely caresses her hair and says, “keep going, baby. you’re doing so well.”

jihyo’s hands wander over sana’s spectacular body, thumbs caressing the edge of her abdominal muscles while her fingers enclose around her protruding hip bones. 

it seemed like the perfect night to explore her girlfriend as she’s done plenty of times before and that’s what she plans to do.

jihyo’s nimble fingers dragged across sana’s naked waist, slipping further down until they were lightly pressed against the older’s swollen clit. sana bucks her hips and releases a low moan from the back of her throat.

“i’ve barely done anything and you’re already soaked,” jihyo whispers, her face coming back up to place itself into the older’s neck. a whine emits from sana’s mouth. she loves when jihyo talks to her when they’re like this. 

her voice gets deeper and thready and if she wanted to, she can make sana come just from using her voice. 

“i-inside,” sana pleads softly, her body becoming restless as she continues to move. 

she’s a wonder, really. 

and jihyo loves her.

jihyo pushes two fingers into sana’s wet, warm heat and she’s barely able to contain her own moan. sana clenches around the digits as they begin to move in her. 

the room fills with sana’s moans and whimpers accompanied by the sinful wet sound that emits everytime jihyo pulls out and pushes back in. sana’s head is flashing white as jihyo’s fingers fill her (not as much as their six inch strap-on but this will do for now). her hands have found purchase in jihyo’s hair and on the skin of her back, occasionally scratching and when she wasn’t doing that, she was digging into it. 

jihyo’s breath picks up as she pants against sana’s neck, her lips brushing against the flushed skin. she moves her fingers faster and uses her thumb to flick at sana’s clit. she’s trying to push her lover towards a climax but it’s becoming hard.

she feels the way sana tugs at her hair, she feels the way sana digs and scratches at her back as she makes her feel good. a particular hard scratch makes jihyo moan into sana’s neck.

sana arches an eyebrow and does it again. she feels the way jihyo’s breath stutters against her neck and it makes her smirk. 

the smirk is quickly wiped off her face as she feels jihyo’s fingers curl just the way she likes it. her back arches and her hand tugs at jihyo’s hair involuntarily.

“ _f-fuck_ , hyo, i’m close,” she moans out. jihyo huffs and adds a finger, stretching sana as much as she can and she can feel her girlfriend getting tighter. 

sana tugs again and this time, it makes jihyo slower her pace. now, at a slow, steady pace, jihyo fingers her girlfriend. she’s panting into sana’s neck consistently. sana experientially scratches at jihyo’s back and the guttural moan that’s released makes her have an epiphany.

the pain is causing jihyo to slip into subspace. 

jihyo suddenly found herself on the mattress where sana just was a second ago and she’s wondering how she lost control just that fast.

“w-what?” jihyo asks softly, eyes glazed over and pupils blown. she stares up at sana with puppy eyes and a pout but sana merely kisses her and parts her thighs.

“baby was getting off from the pain, hm?” she asks, nipping at her jaw. jihyo doesn’t answer, merely whining and grabbing at sana. 

sana slaps her hands away before locking them above her head.

“keep them there and i might just reward you. be the good girl i know you are,” she speaks, pushing a thigh between jihyo’s legs and settling it against the heat that jihyo is giving off.

jihyo decides against commenting because she wants sana to make her feel good and being brat is the last thing she needs to be to get what she wants. 

sana coos at jihyo being obedient, leaning down and placing a soft kiss against her cheek. 

“you’re being so good for me, it’s almost making me not want to tease you.”

“please,” jihyo mutters, rolling her hips against sana’s thigh. strong hands press against them and holds them against the mattress. 

“i said almost, pretty girl. and i didn’t given you permission to speak,” sana whispers and jihyo wants to cry. 

sana grinds her thigh against jihyo slowly, leaving a trail of hickeys down her neck. her hands are preventing jihyo from moving so the younger is stuck to endure the painful, slow pace that sana has going. 

she kind of regrets not being a brat but then again, teasing only lasts for a little while so she can take it. being a brat would’ve gotten her spankings and a punishment where she couldn’t come for weeks, months if sana was feeling extra sadistic. 

the room is too hot and it’s only getting hotter from the things sana are doing to her. jihyo wants to come, badly, and she would ask but sana hasn’t told her to speak so she keeps her mouth shut.

“you asked if i was going to let you to ruin me tonight. and really, i thought you could do it, but here you are under me, letting me ruin _you_. i wonder if it’s because you’re too dumb to get me off but i like you like this so i don’t dwell it too much.”

jihyo gushes immensely as sana degrades her. her eye roll back and her back arches. the corner of sana’s lips lift at the sight, loving the fact that she’s the only one who can do this to her, the only one who can see her like this.

“you liked that didn’t you? you like when i degrade you, probably more than i praise you, no? speak,” she commands. 

“yes, _fuck_ , love it when mommy degrades me,” jihyo answers, her hands gripping into sheets above her head. “what are you?” sana asks. jihyo knows what she wants her to say. 

she decides to shake her head no and the cock of sana’s head makes her heart spike.

“i didn’t ask a yes or no question, love. now, i know you’re dumb but you’re not that dumb. answer the question correctly, i won’t ask again.” sana licks at the lobe of her ear and jihyo releases a harsh breath.

“what are you?”

a whimper. then a toss of her body. 

“mommy’s dumb slut,” she murmurs. sana feigns confusion before asking, “sorry, i didn’t get that. mind repeating it?”

jihyo clears her throat. “mommy’s dumb slut,” she answers as stable and as audible as she could. the statement makes sana preen with pride.

“see, was that so hard?” she asks. jihyo knows sana is toying with her and it’s driving her insane. she wishes she could roll her eyes as hard as she wants to but she keeps the intense eye contact with sana, hoping the older girl does something.

“can i taste you?” sana asks and jihyo thinks her head might’ve fallen off if she nodded it harder than she did. sana lowers until she’s between jihyo’s legs and attaches her lips to the engorged clit.

jihyo yelps, her hands coming down to pull at sana’s hair. the older girl lifts and removes her hands. “i told you to keep them in place, kitten. don’t make me have to restrict them with the cuffs in the drawer,” she says, bruising jihyo’s thigh just as she had done her neck. 

“i’m sorry,” jihyo murmurs, placing them back over her head. sana doesn’t respond as she flattens her tongue and licks up against jihyo’s slick lips. her hands part jihyo’s thighs and her nails dig into the skin harshly.

jihyo moans, grinding subtly into sana’s mouth. sana takes the small nub into her mouth and sucks. she pushes two fingers into jihyo’s entrance and the moan she receives is absolutely sinful. 

“you wanna come don’t you?” she asks, adding another finger. “y- _oh_ \- yes! sana please,” she begs. her fingers are gripping the sheets so hard that she might tear them but ripped sheets are the _last_ thing jihyo is focused on. 

sana can tell jihyo is about to reach her peak. the way she continues to grind against her mouth, the way she’s hiccuping and moaning so prettily, sana knows she’s almost there.

which is exactly why she pulls her face and fingers away. 

jihyo snaps her head down with wide eyes and an open mouth. sana merely stares at her as she puts her fingers into her own mouth and sucks on them. no, sana can’t be this mean. jihyo had done everything she asked, maybe with a few directions but really, she was good. she deserved to come, no?

“i think,” sana starts, licking the last bit of essence off her fingers, “i want to play with you more.” she bends down and grabs the box from under the bed, opening it and grabbing the harness along with the six inch dildo to accompany. she also grabs jihyo’s collar with sana’s name on it and the leash attached. 

the first tear falls from jihyo’s eye. she knows she’s _fucked._


	3. divine (sanayeon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nayeon can’t help but want to ruin sana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit long :)

nayeon huffed for the nth time that day and slammed her locker shut. 

“for god’s sake jihyo, i do not care about how bad your last hook up went. i specifically told you NOT to go to that club to search for somebody to fuck and now you’re complaining about how bad their head was. it’s your fault!”

“how is it my fault? she was pretty,” jihyo commented, sticking out her bottom lip in a pout. she retracts it when nayeon uses her middle finger to flick it, her face contorting into a look of pain.

“not every pretty person deserves to have their mouth on your vagina my friend,” nayeon says, using her hand to pat the top of jihyo’s head. 

and it’s true, nayeon would know. it may not seem like it but she chooses her flings wisely. of course she’d entertain pretty faces every now and then but only a few of them  _ actually  _ got to see her in bed. jihyo, her best friend, on the other hand, cannot relate. it’s actually funny how similar but different they are. 

“anyways, enough of you making fun of me, did you hear about the new girl?” jihyo asks as they make their way to the corridor. nayeon sits on a bench and pulls her phone from her pocket. 

“no. what’s her name?” nayeon asks, half heartedly disinterested as she scrolls through twitter. she hears shuffling and a clearance of a voice before jihyo speaks.

“‘minatozaki sana. apparently she’s japanese and is related to hirai momo.”

“the one you fucked sophomore year?”

“what other hirai momo do you know? she’s still the best i ever had, might have to contact her sometime soon.”

nayeon scrunches her face in disgust and retreats her phone back into her pocket. “so about this sana person. have you see what she looks like?” nayeon asks. 

jihyo fully leans back against the bench and man spreads. “no, but i’ve heard she’s blonde and i absolutely love blondes. however, she is not on my radar simply because i do not have sex with the family members of people i’ve already been with,” jihyo says.

“you were planning on fucking her before even knowing what she looks like? you’re worse than me and that’s saying a lot,” nayeon responds, knocking jihyo’s leg with her own. 

nayeon tunes out as jihyo goes on a rant about her chemistry teacher and how he’s a dick. she glances out into the corridor opening, watching as students talked, laughed, and argued with each other. some sat by themselves doing work while others showed disgusting pda with their significant other. 

it isn’t until she feels jihyo slapping her thigh when she breaks out of her trance. 

“why are you hitting me?” nayeon asks as she grabs onto jihyo’s hand to stop the impact. “because i think that’s sana right there. the one with the glasses and sailor moon backpack.”

nayeon follows her best friend’s eyes and sure enough, there is definitely a blonde girl, who nayeon has never seen before, sitting at a table by herself looking like a lost puppy.

“she looks innocent,” nayeon comments, tilting her head to the side. her lips shift into a smirk as the time passes and she can feel jihyo’s eyes on her curiously as she continues watching sana. 

“what?” nayeon finally asks, facing her best friend.

“you’re gonna ruin her aren’t you?”

nayeon taps jihyo’s cheek once, twice before standing up and straightening her clothing. 

“of course i am.”

jihyo watches as nayeon struts towards sana, sighing and shaking her head as the blonde looks at nayeon with those brown puppy dog eyes.

“of course she is,” jihyo whispers to herself. 

-

“hi, you must be new?” nayeon asks as she sits across from the girl. sana watches her with interest as nayeon looks at her with a charming smirk and sparkling eyes. 

“yes, i’m sana. and you?” she introduces slowly, pronouncing each word carefully. she seems to be learning korean, from what nayeon gathers, and she thinks it’s absolutely adorable. 

nayeon perches her chin onto her left hand and reaches out with her right for sana to shake. “i’m nayeon, a senior. assuming you’re one too?” she asks as sana locks hands with her. nayeon notices that her skin soft and warm, maintaining the contact while holding their eye gazing.

sana nods her head and retracts her hand. “i’m supposed to be a junior but got moved up,” she explains. nayeon hums in interest, scanning over the blonde once more before leaning in closer.

“well, sana, since you’re new, i think it’d be best for me to show you around and stuff? maybe become friends,” nayeon volunteers, eyebrow raised. 

sana seems a bit hesitant,  _ they always are _ nayeon thinks to herself but she doesn’t let up. her bottom lip juts out and she tilts her head, almost like a whining puppy. 

“please?”

sana’s cheeks have a faint tinge of pink and red dust on them. she lowers her head and plays with her fingers before looking back up. the corner of her bottom lip is pulled between her teeth and nayeon watches this movement, eyes crinkling with something in them that sana can’t quite recognize. however, she’s swayed.

sana nods her head and smiles, showing off her pearly white teeth and eye smile.

“yes. you’re very cute,” she says timidly, her hair become a curtain for her face. nayeon straightens her face up and reaches her hand over, using her finger to sweep sana’s hair behind her ear.

“why thank you. but i think you, sana, i think you’re very divine.”

-

nayeon knew it wouldn’t take too long. a month wasn’t long at all.

“class is about to-  _ fuck _ start,” sana whimpers quietly as nayeon’s knee pushes against her crotch for the nth time. the older girl is currently sucking hickies into sana’s neck, ones that can be covered of course, she isn’t that evil. 

“i don’t think your teacher would mine hm?” nayeon asks, her tongue poking between her teeth, soothing the irritated but prettily marked skin on sana’s neck. “besides, you wouldn’t mind if someone came looking for you, no? even as far as them finding you giving yourself to me in the school bathroom,” she whispers, tugging sana’s earlobe with her teeth. 

“you can’t- you can’t say stuff like that and expect me to not  _ react _ ,” her final words are twisted into a moan that she muffled against nayeon’s shoulder when she feels the older girl’s hand breach her pants and rest against her wet and warm core. 

“all this down here and i haven’t even taken your shirt off. i’m guessing you’re just excited to be in this position,” nayeon mumbles, biting another mark into sana’s skin. 

sana’s head is clouded, her body filled with pleasure as nayeon’s hands burn against her skin. she feels the way the older girl’s plump lips nips at her neck, she feels the way nayeon’s hot breath puffs against her cheek, and she most definitely feels the way nayeon’s fingers ever so gently move against her on the outside of her panties. 

she takes a deep breath before pulling back from nayeon. she reaches for the older girl’s wrists and pulls it out of her pants. her breath hitches as she watches nayeon take the fingers that were in her underwear and puts them into her mouth. 

nayeon looks at her with a sly smirk and grabs her by the waist gently. 

“you’re so cute like this,” nayeon comments, pressing a gentle kiss to sana’s lips, the frame of sana’s glasses pressing into her skin cutely. sana falls into nayeon more as she receives a faint taste of herself from the kiss nayeon pressed onto her lips. nayeon’s fingers trail up and one of them presses softly into a mark that nayeon left behind. she watches as sana winces tenderly and her body swells with pride.

she pulls sana in for one more kiss before straightening her blouse and pulling her hair to the front to cover her hickies. “think you can make it through the day without anybody seeing them?” nayeon asks curiously.

sana exits the stall and nayeon follows. the bathroom was vacant so they had nothing to worry about. “yes, no one pays me any attention but you and momo so i should be in the clear,” she informs, reapplying her lip gloss that was smeared once nayeon dragged her into the bathroom and pressed their lips together. 

after she caps it and stuffs it back into her bag, she turns around with a pout. “you gave me all these marks yet you don’t have a single one. i don’t think that’s fair,” she says, crossing her arms to further her act. 

nayeon leans back against the counter and pulls sana with her so that their bodies are pressed together. “i think we have enough time for you to give me a few, no?”

the last thing sana sees before placing her lips onto nayeon’s neck is the older girl smiling and tilting her head back to give sana plenty of room.

so much for fixing her lip gloss.

-

“oh fuck you!” jihyo exclaims as she sees nayeon walking towards her. nayeon kind of wants to laugh when she sees how red jihyo’s face is. 

”you’ve tried, didn’t work out too well now did it? what’s gotten your panties in a twist?” she asks, leaning back in her chair and crossing her legs. jihyo leans over and flicks nayeon’s forehead and scoffs before mimicking her position.

“you left me in class to have a quickie in the bathroom. don’t think i didn’t see how sana came in redder than a tomato and those hickies on your neck,” jihyo says, narrowing her eyes.

nayeon merely rolls hers and sips her drink, waving jihyo off. “i didn’t fuck her in the bathroom. in fact, i haven’t fucked her at all yet,” nayeon informs. she doesn’t bother to look at her best friend knowing that she’s giving nayeon a look that seems like she’s grown two heads.

“what? what do you mean you haven’t fucked her?” she asks, sitting up from her seat and leaning closer to nayeon. 

“exactly what i said. we haven’t had sex yet.”

there’s a few seconds of silence before jihyo gasps and puts her hand over her mouth.

“you’re falling for her.”

nayeon doesn’t answer, only looks at her shoes. 

“you’re totally falling for her!”

“i didn’t plan this okay! she’s just so cute and innocent, as much as i want to ruin her, i want to protect her too you know! jus’ fucking her didn’t seem right to me, made me feel gross,” nayeon explains, letting out a breath and running strands of her through her fingers.

jihyo bites on the inside of her cheek as she thinks. she’s never seen nayeon like this with someone besides her ex. and by ex she means actual ex like the girl who was nayeon’s girlfriend before she started messing around. 

“nayeon it’s okay, you know? to like her. the world isn’t just no feelings involved sex. it’s okay for you to like her, it’s okay for you to date her, all of that is okay.”

“but what if she- what if she’s like her? what if she breaks my heart just like jennie did?”

nayeon is now staring at her best friend with watery eyes and a frown on her face. the space between her eyebrows is creased and nose is scrunched just a bit. 

jihyo has done this ever since they were kids when she noticed nayeon was upset. she reaches over and uses her thumb to rub in between nayeon’s eyebrows, removing the crease from her face. nayeon instantly relaxes but the frown is still present. 

“you can’t think like that, unnie. not every girl is going to be just like jennie. and you know just as much as i do that sana isn’t even close. i mean look at her, the damn girl wouldn’t hurt a fly. what makes you think she’s going to break your heart?” 

jihyo rarely calls her unnie. she only does when they’re having a serious conversation or nayeon has made her upset but other than that, the formalities have dropped. she knows jihyo’s right but she can’t help but think that maybe sana would do her like that. why wouldn’t she?

she’ll try though. nayeon’s never been one to back off on something she wants and she  _ definitely  _ wants sana. she stands up and moves to sit next to jihyo. the younger girl already knows what she’s about to do as she opens her arms so nayeon can lay in them. nayeon rests her head on jihyo’s shoulder and wraps her arms around her waist.

“you’re right. i’m going to try, okay? i can’t let jennie ruin me forever,” nayeon concludes, closing her eyes and leaning more into jihyo. 

she can’t let her ruin her forever.

-

“so i was wondering,” nayeon starts, feeding sana a strawberry from their picnic basket. she had decided that since she’d give this a try, she could show sana that she wants her. a picnic date was her first thought and jihyo helped her put it together. sana loved it, kissing nayeon senseless once they pulled up to the open field.

“are you a virgin?”

sana’s cheeks turn a pinkish color and she hides her face behind her hair. she knows nayeon as been...out there so to say. it’s not a bad thing, god no sana would never think of nayeon like that it’s just that the older girl was  _ way  _ more experienced than sana would ever be. 

“yes. i mean the farthest i’ve ever been was jus’ grinding with clothes on and that’s far less than anything you’ve ever done. not that i’m saying that’s bad for you because, i mean, i don’t judge anyone on their sex life and stuff, i jus’-“

sana’s cut off with soft, plump lips pressing against her softly. she relaxes and reaches around to run her fingers through nayeon’s hair. they stay like that for a couple of seconds until nayeon moves back slightly.

“you started to ramble,” she whispers, her lips grazing sana’s every now and then. sana’s eyes are still closed as she blows a breath from between her lips. “if i  _ ever _ start to ramble again, always cut me off like that. no exceptions.”

nayeon giggles and pecks her lips before creating space between them. sana is absolutely adorable, she doesn’t care what anyone says. 

“and as for your answer, that’s okay. i wouldn’t mind teaching you the ropes anyway,” she says with a bright smile. “t-teaching?” sana asks, eyes widened like she was a deer in headlights.

“mhm, if you’re okay with that?” she answers in more of a question. there’s a glint in her eye that’s making sana’s stomach flip and her mind reel. 

“definitely okay with that.”

-

“how long are your parents out for?” nayeon mumbles against sana’s lips as she has the younger girl pressed against the wall. in all honestly, nayeon didn’t start this. she really had showed up to help sana study and then she suddenly found herself pressed up against the blonde, lips molded together.

“they’re gone ‘till tomorrow. it’s their anniversary,” sana answers, moaning into nayeon’s mouth when their tongues make contact. she tilts her head more towards the side and she feels the way nayeon’s hand tugs at her hair, making her nearly collapse if it hadn’t been for the wall behind her and the body in front of her. 

nayeon’s body fills with joy when she comprehends what sana said. she’s been waiting to fuck her, honestly. been waiting to rock sana’s world. 

sana tugs her towards the bedroom, their lips disconnecting every other step but once they’re past the threshold of sana’s room, nayeon loses control.

she kicks sana’s door closed with her foot before lifting the younger girl up and wrapping her legs around her waist. sana finds her back against the door and she whimpers at the contact, her nails digging into nayeon’s shoulders. 

“you know,” nayeon starts, her lips gravitating towards sana’s neck, “i’ve been waiting to ruin you. waiting to show you how bad i can make you want me,” one bite after another, ”you’re aware that i’m gonna fuck you senseless right?” 

sana’s head tilts back as she gives nayeon more room to work her neck. she’s uncomfortably soaked and she’s sure nayeon can feel it against her stomach. 

“i think you can show me better than you can tell me,” sana says, using her fingernails to lightly scrape the nape of nayeon’s neck.

it’s a blur after that. sana can feel the way nayeon drops her onto the bed, harsh but soft as she connects their lips in a bruising kiss. first article of clothing to go was sana’s shirt. she sat up and let nayeon pull it off her, their lips detaching for a split second before they’re pushed back together. 

nayeon realizes that sana is bra-less and it makes her chuckle into sana’s mouth. “seems like you were ready for me,” she speaks, separating their lips so she could nip at sana’s jaw. sana’s back arches lightly when she feels nayeon’s lips wrap around her nipple, catching her off guard. 

“ _ oh _ ,” sana comments, her hand tangling itself into nayeon’s hair and pulling slightly. sana’s breath quickens as nayeon’s tongue softly stimulated the hard bud. 

her hand clutches in nayeon’s hair and softly pushes on the top of her head, silently asking nayeon to move on. 

“hm, not so fast. want you to feel good tonight,” nayeon whispers, sucking a dark mark into the side of sana’s breast and one in the middle of her chest. sana’s heart skips a beat at the thought of the possibilities of what could happen tonight, how nayeon would treat her. she feels the way nayeon leaves soft, loving kisses against her skin, the way her hands and fingers graze her sides ever so gently. almost as if she doesn’t want to break sana, like she was made of porcelain. 

sana’s brought back down when she sees nayeon hovering over her. “where’d you go?” she asked, brushing a strand of sana’s hair behind her ear. a sweet-filled smile stretches across sana’s face and she leans up to press a soft kiss to nayeon’s lips.

“just thinking,” she starts, her eyes sparkling, “how i’m glad my first time is going like this,” finishing with averted eyes, suddenly shy. it’s cute, nayeon thinks. 

“you deserve no less. ‘m happy you feel that way,” nayeon whispers, kissing sana’s cheek lovingly. sana closes her eyes in bliss, taking this in. it wouldn’t be long until she’s gasping for air from the wrath of nayeon’s fingers and tongue. wouldn’t be long until she’s undeniably vocal, voicing how  _ good _ nayeon makes her feel. 

the air shifts. the loving, soft aura from a couple seconds ago is gone, replaced with lust and desperation. nayeon’s eyes have darkened slightly and her lips parted, panting against sana’s lips gently. 

she leans down and connects their lips, a regular kiss at first. then, she tilts her head to the side and opens her mouth wider, forcing her tongue out of her mouth and into sana’s warm one. a tight grip on her hair makes her press harder and lay on top of sana fully. 

sana reaches for the hem of nayeon’s shirt and tugs. nayeon leans up and pulls her shirt over her head, abdomen flexing as the clothing is removed. 

before nayeon can stop her, sana leans up and places her mouth against nayeon’s stomach, hands placed on either side of her hips. the older girl groans and places one hand against sana’s shoulder, the other resting on top of her head, fingers caressing the blonde strands softly.

she allows sana to work there, kisses ranging from soft to harsh, from closed and timid pecks to open mouthed, wet kisses that sends a bolt of white heat straight through nayeon’s body. she doesn’t stop there as her teeth takes a piece of skin between her mouth and bites softly before releasing and sucking.

the fingers that were only resting on her head are now clenched into sana’s hair. nayeon moans softly when she feels sana’s tongue caress the bruised skin. the blonde haired girl removes her lips and stares at her work, a proud smile displayed on her pretty face. 

“dirty. you play dirty,” nayeon says, breathing labored. sana puts her hands behind her so she can lean against them and shrugs her shoulders, a sly smirk evident.

“your move.”

sana quickly finds herself on her back with her hands locked above her head with one of nayeon’s. they’re kissing and it’s making her head spin. their tongues are mingled together and sana thinks she’s died. 

their bodies now pressed together, they take and take from each other. sana whimpers into nayeon’s mouth when she feels the older’s fingers trail down her stomach and past her jeans, resting on top of her core.

“please,” sana whispers. nayeon decides to make it easy for her so she unbuttons sana’s jeans and tugs down the zipper, dipping her hand beneath the waistband of her underwear and her lets her fingers circle sana’s clit.

the moan sana releases into her mouth is absolutely obscene and if nayeon didn’t have enough self control, she probably would’ve went crazy by now. 

nayeon groans. “you’re soaked.”

and it’s true. embarrassingly so true. 

nayeon’s fingers make work of circling sana’s clit, occasionally slipping further down but nothing more than that. sana’s head is clouded and her chest is stuffed. she needs more than nayeon is giving her. 

“take it off. all of it.”

seconds later and sana’s pants and underwear have found their place on the floor along with other clothes. 

nayeon places her fingers back onto sana’s clit but with more pressure and tighter circles. sana cries out and bucks her hips up, grinding against nayeon’s long digits. 

“ _ f-fuck _ , that feels good,” sana moans, the bedsheets in her tight grasp between her fingers. she looks pretty. tousled hair, flush cheeks, swollen lips.

so pretty.

nayeon can feel her breath laboring as she watches sana. the younger girl is entirely too intoxicationing and it’s taking a toll on nayeon. sana was obscene, oh so obscene. her sex-filled eyes connecting with nayeon’s dark ones, holding eye contact as she moans freely in between the walls of her room. 

“you’re filthy,” nayeon whispers, more to herself but sana catches what she says and she smirks. sana can feel her stomach tightening with a familiar feeling that she’s used to when she’s rewarding herself with this pleasure. there’s a white, hot pressure building and waiting to be released.

“nayeon,  _ god _ , please,” sana begs, her eyes rolling back into her head. she’s  _ so _ close.

nayeon takes it upon herself to shuffle down the bed so she’s laid in between sana’s legs. the younger girl hardly registers the movement until she feels the soft-padded finger tips leave her clit and is replaced with the slick, wet tip of a tongue.

she cries. loudly.

“ _ nayeon! _ ”

nayeon thinks her name has never sounded any more prettier than it does now. sana has one hand gripping her hair tightly, the other switching between pinching her nipples and gripping the bedsheets, her back arched cleanly off the bed in a perfect bow, and her hips grinding helplessly and relentlessly against nayeon’s face and tongue.

“i-  _ fuck, nayeon,  _ please, i-i’m gonna c-cum.”

she can’t help but to stutter between her words. not when nayeon is making her feel this good. not when nayeon is so close to pushing her towards her orgasm.

“make a mess on my tongue, baby,” nayeon instructs, gaze set hard on sana’s pleasure filled face. sana’s hips move on their own accord as she pushes herself closer to her climax. nayeon has stopped moving, simply having her tongue hang out and letting sana use it. 

nayeon’s eyes crinkle into a smirk when she shoves two fingers into sana and her mouth latching onto her lover’s clit in a hard but sweet suck. sana tips over the edge, nayeon’s name sliding of her tongue like a prayer. tremors wrack through her body as her hips continue moving. 

sana thinks they’re finished but nayeon seems to have other things in mind. she flips them over to where sana is rested comfortably in her lap and her fingers are teasing her entrance again. sana whines into nayeon’s neck as nayeon’s fingers enter her.

“ride my fingers baby. and when you’re done, you’re going to suck them clean. am i understood?” nayeon asks, a fire resting between those brown eyes. sana whimpers before nodding and mumbling a quiet ‘yes’. 

“well, go ahead baby. do as i asked.”

sana begins bouncing softly on nayeon’s fingers. her hips move upwards and she moans at the slightest curl of them. she barely has room to work so the motions are short lived, but it works because everytime sana moves down, nayeon pushes her fingers up so they’re in a better rhythm.

“don’t worry,” nayeon says in a whisper, biting into sana’s neck with her teeth, “i’ll give you something bigger and longer to ride soon.”

a moan rips from sana’s chest at her words, mind swirling at the thought of what nayeon could be talking about. this gives sana an extra boost as she begins to fuck herself onto nayeon’s fingers. she’s getting close to coming a lot quicker than she did before. 

with nayeon fucking into her, occasionally nipping at her neck and chest, it’s impossible to hold out. nayeon also has a hand rested against her ass and sana thinks it’s criminal for her to wish that nayeon would  _ do _ something with it. 

her whimpers and moans pour into nayeon’s ear like a stream. she’s on the way to exploding. her stomach feels hot and her core is becoming tighter around nayeon’s fingers.

“you’re gonna cum for me again aren’t you?” nayeon asks, lips dragging against sana’s collarbones. sana can hardly respond. she’s consistently letting out moans that are rising in volume. “are you gonna answer me, hm?” nayeon whispers, fucking into sana harder.

“i- i can’t. gonna c-cum”, sana stutters. 

it’s becoming too much. sana is now rocking on nayeon’s lap at a fast pace and nayeon’s fingers are drilling into the younger at a mutual speed. sana’s jaw has dropped into a big ‘o’ and her back arches, her chest being pushed into nayeon’s face. she trembles in nayeon’s lap, her vision going white and her stomach muscles contracting.

her face comes forwards and rests inself into nayeon’s neck, puffs of breath falling onto her skin. she whines as nayeon’s fingers are retracted from her core, hating the feeling of being empty.

“baby?” nayeon calls, rubbing sana’s back with her dry hand. sana whines again and lifts her head and connects her hooded eyes with nayeon’s shining ones. the older girl says nothing as she raises her hand and puts her fingers against sana’s bottom lip.

the eye contact is heavy as sana takes the fingers into her mouth and sucks. nayeon thrusts them in and out of sana’s mouth, feeling the way her tongue circles the digits.

sana’s filthy and nayeon loves it.

she switches their positions and lays sana against the sheets. when sana settles against the bed, eyes closed and chest rising slowly, nayeon changes her mind. sana looks more pretty this way than any other. skin glistening with a sheen of sweat coating her body, cheeks and neck painted with a dust of pink and red, and a content smile on her face. 

-

nayeon can’t help the smile on her face when sees jihyo the next day. her and sana went for another round before she left. that ended with nayeon riding sana’s face as she fucked her with her tongue and three fingers. oh and she also came twice in one sitting because it seems like sana doesn’t know the meaning of ‘enough’. nayeon wanted it though so was she complaining? absolutely not.

“wipe that smile off your face casanova,” jihyo says as she sips her tea. nayeon happily rests against the back of her chair and lets out an airy, happy smile. her brunette friend looks back at her with a disgusted look.

“god i can’t believe sana is turning my best friend into some lovesick puppy,” she comments. nayeon merely flips her off and rolls her eyes. “maybe you should try it. you wouldn’t be so uptight all the time,” nayeon retorts. 

she doesn’t try to dodge the kick jihyo sends her way under the table.

“so,” jihyo starts, leaning back in her chair, “did you do it?”

nayeon raises an eyebrow. “do what?”

“ruin her. did you ruin her?”

nayeon snorts. 

“oh we have plenty of time for that, my friend.”


	4. intimate (samo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sana enjoys fucking her girlfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sub!momo

they’re here again.

momo straddling sana’s lap, face pushed into her neck as she breathes harshly. 

sana’s so _unfair_. she had been teasing momo all day. when they had lunch earlier, your hands and fingers wandered the whole time. then, she had dragged momo into the bathroom and edged her for ten minutes. not to mention, when they were finally in the privacy of their home, sana had momo make her cum twice.

momo was good, though. through the relentless teasing she endured, she was still good. because momo liked to make sana proud. 

“i bet you’re soaked,” sana murmured, kissing the underside of momo’s jaw. she still hadn’t touched her yet. the only thing she’s been doing is fondling momo’s body.

“you know i am. do something about it,” momo responds breathlessly, nails digging into sana’s shoulders. the younger girl arches one eyebrow and pauses her movement.

momo holds her breath, the silence killing her. sana’s full of surprises, momo never knows what’s next. “watch that pretty mouth of yours”, sana starts, biting softly into momo’s shoulder, “it might get you in trouble.”

_smack_

momo jumps on her lap, crying out loudly at the stinging pain on her ass. sana smirks. as sadistic as it is, she loves it. she rubs at the spot she hit softly, playing with the flesh. 

momo’s whining into her ear, begging, _pleading_ for sana to do something. 

“sana, _please,”_ momo speaks. her body is trembling and tears are leaking from her eyes. the slow movement is killing her and she swears she’d take manners into her own hands if sana waited any longer. 

“you know that’s not how you address me baby. we haven’t gotten started yet because of you. it’s all your fault you’re still sitting here, crying like a baby.”

sana knows her words have always made an impact on momo.

“i-i’m not a baby”, momo says, latching her teeth onto the skin of sana’s neck, a bit harder than she did earlier. the younger moans softly but merely smiles after. momo’s just as sadistic as she is. 

“doesn’t seem like it. look at the tears on your face,” sana murmurs, her fingers dipping between both their bodies and resting on momo’s clit.

“ _mommy_ ,” momo cries out into the space of their bedroom, jaw dropping from the pleasure. sana blows out a puff of air and rubs faster. that’s what she’s been waiting to hear. 

she grabs momo by her hair and lifts her head, bringing the older into a heady, sloppy kiss. momo’s moans tumble into her mouth and sana swallows them faithfully. momo’s hips begin to grind against sana’s fingers, chasing her orgasm. 

“ah- you’re gonna- _fuck_ , mommy-,” momo can’t finish the sentence as the words are turned into whimpers and moans. her fingers seemingly began to move faster. momo collapses against her chest, breathing erratic.

“you’re so pretty,” sana comments, kissing momo’s neck, “the way you’re breaking into pieces on top of me.”

momo’s nails crest crescent indentations into sana’s back as she reaches her peak. her body shudders against sana’s and the younger’s name on the tip of her tongue. sana guides her through her orgasm, fingers making tight, slow circles on momo’s clit. 

“good?” sana asks, using her dry hand to caress momo’s hair. the older merely hums and nods her head.

“bath?”

momo pops her head up.

“yes.”

a kiss.

“thank you.”


	5. secret (mohyo)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihyo never planned on fucking the mafia boss she’s suppose to kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when shit happens.

“at some point you’re going to have to tell your boss why you haven’t killed me yet.”

of course momo would say this when she’s three fingers deep into jihyo. 

“can you-  _ fuck _ \- not talk about that right now?” jihyo manages to say, the pleasure becoming too much. momo laughs, melancholically, and jihyo hates how much she enjoys it. 

“i mean, how can you tell someone you’re fucking the boss of the mafia? the one you were supposed to kill two months ago?” 

momo’s crazy. how can she possibly be thinking about that when she’s literally on the verge of breaking jihyo into pieces. 

“you know, you can put your mouth to better uses,” jihyo comments, nails clawing into momo’s biceps after an extra hard thrust. 

“you think so?” the smirk on momo’s face is so smug. 

jihyo arches off the bed when she feels momo’s tongue on her core. it’s hot, and wet, and it feels good. momo is unrelenting, fingers keeping their steady pace and her tongue tasting her all over. 

“is this what you meant?” momo asks, the vibrations making jihyo buck her hips. “oh f-fuck you,” jihyo responds, using her right hand to grip onto momo’s hair. 

“you have been for the past two months, love. you’re clenching, you’re close aren’t you?”

momo’s talking too much for someone who’s supposed to be using her mouth for better things. she’s so complacent but she’s doing one hell of a job at bringing jihyo closer to the edge. 

“i- momo, please,” jihyo gasps. she can feel the heat building in her stomach and her legs begin to shake to top it off. momo wraps her lips around jihyo’s clit and suck, curling her fingers to match. 

jihyo grinds against momo’s face and arches her back, the coil snapping in her stomach as she releases. her eyes roll back and a guttural moan exists from the back of her throat. the grip in momo’s hair tightens as she pushes the older girl into her more. momo lets her, willingly, and drinks up everything that flows into her mouth. 

she lifts her head once jihyo’s hand relaxes, sucking a hickey into her thigh before lifting completely and coming face to face with the agent. 

“you’re sick,” jihyo mutters. the last thing she sees before momo kisses her is the smirk that’s been resting on her face since they finished. she kisses her back, the taste of her on momo’s tongue filling her mouth. 

they break apart when jihyo’s phone dings. 

**boss:** update?

jihyo sighs and momo giggles before kissing lightly on her neck. 

**agent park:** nothing yet. will let you know if anything changes. 


	6. bathroom (minayeon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nayeon couldn’t help but to take mina in their upstairs bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jealous nayeon is the best nayeon

okay so maybe it wasn’t appropriate to be doing this while their families are downstairs. however, nayeon can’t help herself. mina decided that she would wear the dress nayeon bought her a couple days ago for her birthday. nayeon swears on her life that this dress is the best thing mina has ever worn, save for the time she wore ripped jeans and white zip-up jacket that had nayeon swearing to the gods that night. 

anyways, nayeon swore she had great self control. she knew when and when not to let herself go. however, after one guy who’s a friend of mina’s family decides to get a little _too_ close and hug her _too_ tightly, nayeon let loose. 

she asked mina to help her look for something in their bedroom, politely excusing themselves from the family. after she shot a glare towards the touchy prick, she followed mina upstairs and that’s where she pulled the younger girl into their master bathroom and went to work. 

“you look absolutely gorgeous in this dress,” nayeon says before pushing mina against the counter and pulling her into a deep kiss. though, she quickly broke it and placed her lips on mina’s neck. 

“nayeon, we don’t have time,” mina says, slightly tilting her head as nayeon kissed her neck. nayeon’s hands were roaming her waist and back, occasionally gripping onto her backside. 

nayeon grunted in response and sucked slightly on mina’s collarbone. “they can wait. they’re in our house remember,” she spoke. her hands drifted below to mina’s thighs and caressed them. 

“that’s my point. they’re not familiar with it.” mina had to bite back a moan to get that sentence out. nayeon’s lips and hands feel really good. plus, they haven’t done this in a while (three days) and mina has missed it. 

“jus’ let me finger you,” nayeon says and mina blushes at the boldness. nayeon has always been blunt with what she says and does so this shouldn’t me a shocker. without another word, nayeon lifts mina onto the bathroom counter and flips her dress up. 

nayeon connects their lips again and drowns in the kiss. her tongue making its way into the familiar cavern that is mina’s mouth. her hands grab at mina’s underwear and tugs them slightly before pulling them down slowly. 

“hurry,” mina whispers, whimpering when nayeon parts her thighs with a strong grip. “oh so now you want me to do it,” nayeon retorts, a smirk on her face. mina smacks nayeon’s arm before threading it through her air and kissing her harshly. 

“either this or we go back downstairs.”

nayeon quickly places her hands in between mina’s legs and rubs slightly. even though they haven’t been up there long, mina was soaked. nayeon moans once she feels how wet her girlfriend is. 

“jesus christ, you’re so wet,” she mumbles, her fingers toying around mina’s outer lips. “i was like this after you pulled me in here,” the younger responds, her hand coming down to grip nayeon’s wrist, “now hurry up like i said before.”

nayeon’s mouth quickly covered mina’s as she entered her with two finger, muffling the threaded moan that left mina’s mouth. nayeon thrusts her hand back and forth, producing a wet sound from where her fingers were placed. 

“oh my god,” mina whispered, breaking the kiss and leaning her head back against the glass. nayeon lifted her dress up more and enclosed mina’s nipple into her mouth, sucking harshly. 

mina bit onto the side of thumb to cover her moan since nayeon’s lips weren’t there to do so. nayeon leaves a hickey on mina’s breast before shifting to the other one, doing the same thing. 

“i can feel you clenching,” nayeon says, nosing at mina’s jaw before placing a quick kiss there. nayeon begins to thrust faster which causes mina’s voice to rise. 

nayeon stops her hand and mina whines, tugging at the strands of nayeon’s hair in response. “we can’t keep going if you’re going to get louder, baby,” she says, an eyebrow raised slightly. 

mina gulps and nods her head in understanding. 

nayeon enters her again but this time, with three fingers. what they just talked about must’ve flew out the window because mina lets a guttural moan rip from the back of her throat and there’s no doubt someone had to hear it. 

“oh my god,” nayeon whispers to herself before capturing mina’s lips in a bruising kiss and thrusting her fingers faster than she was before. she had to make mina cum quick before someone came upstairs. 

“keep going, i- i’m close, _fuck_.”

nayeon’s thumb begins to rub circles on mina’s clit in tune with her thrusting fingers and she can feel mina’s body begin to tremor on the bathroom counter. 

“come on, baby. cum for me.” nayeon bites onto mina’s lip harshly and mina’s orgasm hits her like a truck. she rips her lips from nayeon’s, which causes a tear into her bottom one from where nayeon’s teeth were placed, and bites into her girlfriend’s neck. she muffles the prolonging moan as her body shudders on top of the counter. 

nayeon thrusts and rubs slowly to bring mina down, placing kisses on her cheek, neck, and jaw. mina finally stops and relaxes against nayeon. she lifts her face and licks at the cut on her lip, winching when it burns from her saliva. 

nayeon frowns and grasps mina’s chin in her forefinger and thumb, analyzing the cut. “why did you move your head?” she asks. 

mina shrugs. “unless you wanted the whole house to hear me orgasm, i think i made the right decision.”

nayeon can’t fight her on that. 

she helps mina down from the counter once mina pulled her underwear up and dress down. they check their appearances in the mirror and nayeon grimaces when she sees the bruise on mina’s collarbone. 

“makeup should fix that,” she says before mina can send a glare her way. she receives one anyway and merely pecks mina on her cheek, a way of asking for forgiveness. 

“think our families are suspicious?” mina asks, fixing her hair in the mirror. 

“probably but that should show that weirdo not to touch you like that,” nayeon says before opening the door and exiting. 

“wait so that’s why you- im nayeon!” mina exclaims, peeking her head through the open door. 

“love you!” is the only answer she receives. 


End file.
